Timing circuits are required for many applications in digital systems. The basis of most timing circuits is the phase locked loop (PLL), which can be used in frequency synthesis, clock and data recovery, and synchronization. A phase-locked loop is a closed loop feedback system that maintains a generated signal in a fixed phase relationship to a reference signal. A critical element of the PLL is the voltage controlled oscillator, which generates the output signal of the PLL.
The voltage controlled oscillator usually comprising an LC oscillator. LC oscillators are known to offer excellent phase noise and frequency response, but they are unsuitable for small-scale CMOS integration since they are limited in size by the need for the inductors, which do not scale appropriately with decreasing MOSFET size.
Ring oscillators scale better than LC oscillators, but have not in the past performed as well as LC oscillators.